Earthlings and Sayains
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Seven years three young girls lived on a planet called Earth. They were friends and frequnetly communicated over the internet. But one night when all of them were sixteen something happened.


Earthlings and Sayains  
Author's note: I had help from Lady Bulma for this. {" = people are using their mind to talk. This took me forever to complete I hope ya'll enjoy it.  
_________________________________________________________  
Seven years three young girls lived on a planet called Earth. They were friends and frequnetly communicated over the internet. But one night when all of them were sixteen something happened. Sayains came and destoryed the entire planet. But two strange and mysterious women had something planned for the three girls so they saved them.   
The girls grew up into strong, smart, independent women. All three had powers has well has strength. They were practically invinsible apart, but together they could unleash a force capable of destorying planets. Capable of saving races from slavery. Capable even of destroying bloodthristy tyrants. Perhaps even destroying the exact same man that had ordered the destruction for free of the three powers. For afterall they are the saviors of the universe, for the Goddess of the moon and the Goddess of the sun have willed it to be so. But perhaps this Prophecy will explain things more clearly.  
Three young women,  
Born of Earth.  
Powerful,  
Strong,  
Independent,  
Kindness,  
Love,  
Wisdom,  
Honor,  
Truth,  
Justice,  
Be their code.  
Piracy and trade,  
Be their way.  
The Sun and Moon their guard,  
So mean them no harm.  
Moon and Sun their light.  
Born of the day,  
Children of the night.  
Lovers of life,  
They will bring an end to the darkness.  
Gaurd them well Sayain band,  
They hold your fate in their hands.  
The girls grew closer then friends, they became sisters. In fact the girls were so much in synch with one another during fighting, that they became known has the Amazon Sisters of Space. The girls came to know the Goddess of the Moon and the Goddess of the Sun has their mothers. But their was something the goddesses knew about their future that the girls didn't.   
The goddesses knew that the girls would be bonded with Sayains. Lex would have to bond with King Veggitta, Kim with Commander Bardock, and Nichol would mate with a man that would be sent by Freezia to kill them. In which the Sayains would have to choose between duty to their hearts and duty to their Lord. While the Sayains would have to choose has well between their heart and a long since empty pain of the death of their planet, friends, and family.  
In which our story begins...........................   
Nichol, Lex, and Kim where a trio of Space Pirates. They were masters at their skills. Their main ship was called 'Blazing Tiger'. But they worked under two women even more powerful then they themselves. Afterall the women were the ones that saved, trained, healed, and loved the three girls. So the young women held the older women in great respect. The women then gave Nichol her own mission to Yardrat. When Nichol exited the room in which the assignments were handed out Lex and Kim were waiting.   
"Well they gave me a mission to Yardrat," Nichol said. "I have to arrange a trade with them."  
"Oh how long do you think it will take?" asked Kim.  
"A month or two I guess."  
The girls walked has one to Nichol's quarters. Lex and Kim sat on her bed while Nichol packed her bag.   
"Yardrat is a very peace loving planet isn't it?" asked Lex.  
"Yes, they are now that you mention it," said Kim.  
Nichol walked over to one of the walls and removed two daggers. One she placed in her belt and the other she placed in her boot. She also grabbed a sword to take with her. The three friends then moved toward the docking bay to see Nichol off.   
Nichol sat in the pilot's seat in the ship and set it on automatic so the ship could drive itself for awhile to Yardrat. She then moved into one of the training rooms and started sparing against imagenary oppenants. Pretty soon she got hungary so she ate some food and then went into her sleeping quarters to sleep.   
Weeks later________________________________________________  
Nichol arrived on Yardrat and arranged the trade situation with them. Which took longer then expected but by the end of the stay she had befriended the gentle people. They repayed her for her kindness by teaching her different techinques and she in turn did the same. She also promised to talk to her supperior about coming up with a contract to protect them.   
When it was time for her to leave, they came. One of the most feared races of the universe. The Sayains! When they first landed Nichol shouted for her friends to get into their domes. She ran into her ship and removed her sword before running back out. She unsheathed the sword and got into a battle stance. Then they emerged from the space pods, there were three of them all elite level. In fact one of them was right below the Sayain King himself. Which surprised her since the Yardrat were peaceful people. But the one in charge looked at Nichol and pointed at her saying something to his two companions before blasting off at her.   
Nichol braced herself for impact, when the impact came they went flying into the woods. She smacked into the ground and slammed the hilt of the sword into his head. The man pinning her to the ground knocked it out of her hands.   
"Don't even try it Nichol," he snarled.  
He stared down at her in interest, licking his lips. Nichol growled and slammed her knee into his stomach so that she was straddling his waist and yanked her dagger from her boot and pressed the dagger against his neck.  
"Who the hell are you," she snarled. "And how do you know my name."  
"I am Corniss and I how I know your name is not important."  
"Then why are you and your friends attacking this planet?"  
"That is none of your buisness."  
Corniss then snaked his hand out and slashed his nails into her shoulder.  
"Shit!" shouted Nichol, grabbing her shoulder.   
Then Corniss grabbed her waist and though her into a tree. He then pinned her to the tree by her neck and began licking her wound. The moment his tongue touched her a jolt of energy went through their bodies. Corniss jerked his face away from her shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
'You are the one,' he thought.  
'What are you talking about?'  
'You are destined to be my mate.'  
'I am destined to be no one's mate.'  
Nichol slammed her knee into his chest and blasted back to the clearing, grabbing her sword on the way.   
She lept into the air and slammed her foot into a Sayain's chest.  
"Get your damn hands off of them!" roared Nichol.  
"Woman!" stay out of this snarled the Sayain.   
"Like hell! This people are my friends and I'll be damned if I let you hurt them."  
"Stay out of this woman."  
"Leave these people alone!"   
Then Nichol jumped up and brought her sword down cutting one Sayain in half. She then brought her sword around again and sliced and diced the other. When Corniss came back from the woods.   
Nichol then launched herself at Corniss, who blasted her stomach and took off.   
_________________________________________________________  
Nichol awoke in a strange med room. Several Yardrat were standing over her.   
"What happened is everyone alright?"  
The Yardrats nodded in answer to her question.   
"Where is he?"   
"Yan hamp scohrt," 'He left the planet hours ago.',said one.  
"Great look I need to get back or the others will come looking for me."  
"Sea fasfa dfhsajktr," 'You can't leave till you are healed,'.   
"I will heal in my ship, I have to find out who this Corniss person is."  
Minutes later the Yardrats once again gathered to see their friend off. After Nichol had lifted off she watched the planet and smiled softly. Then has she had told her friends, she went to her bag of senzu beans and ate one.  
'Corniss what an intersting name. There is something about him thought that attracts me to him. Don't know what it is though. I wish I knew what it was. Also what did he mean by the fact that I was destined to be his mate?'  
Corniss's spacepod__________________________________________  
Corniss sat in his pod and fumed.   
'One of the targets I have been assigned to kill ends up begining my future mate. Of all the luck my mate is a weak female that isn't even Sayain. Why do all the strange things happen to me?'  
Then the sleeping gas turned on and Corniss drifted off to sleep.   
Blazing Tiger weeks later______________________________________  
Kim and Lex ran onto the docking bay to greet Nichol's arrival. When Nichol exited the ship she looked at her friends saying.  
"We have got to talk."  
"Alright," Lex said looking at Kim.  
They followed Nichol to her quarters.  
"Well what is it?"  
"I meet someone," she started waiting for their response.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Kim and Lex exclaimed together.  
"I meet someone and he claims that I am his future mate. But the thing is he also tried to kill me."  
"Sounds like a great mate," laughed Kim.  
"I know doesn't he anways. The thing is his name is Corniss."  
"Thats a Sayain name though," gasped Lex.  
At the mention of the Sayains all three girls fell silent. A group of Sayains had destroyed their home planet.   
"He is a Sayain though," said Nichol.  
"You might be bonded to a Sayain?"   
"Possibly."  
"Wow this is bad."  
"Yeap. Hey computer can you tell us anything about Corniss?"  
"Collecting data," said a computerized voice. Corniss King Veggitta's top advisor. Right below the king in fighting power. An elite Sayain in strength both physically and mentally."  
"Is that all computer?"  
"That is all Lady Nichol."  
"Thank you."  
"So what now?"  
"Lets go to a bar," chirped Lex. "To celebrate Nichol's return."  
Nichol and Kim exchanged a look and smirked. Bars were always fun very very fun in fact.   
"Why not go to Blood moon?" smirked Kim.  
The girls exchanged looks and smiled at eachother. Then Kim and Lex left so the girls could get ready.  
Bloodmoon________________________________________________  
The three girls walked into the bar. All of them wore leather pants and skin tight Jappenese sleevless shirts (though Nichol's sleeves were long enoough to cover the scratches, that the senzu beans didn't heal). They also wore armbands on both their upper and lower arms. They also wore high heeled boots that reached to right below their knees. What brought out their features more was the body glittter. The three girls walked passed a table with four guys sitting at it. One who is by the way Corniss.  
The four men looked up has the three girls passed their table to sit at another one. They watched the girls licking their lips and purring.   
"Well if their hair was darker they could almost pass for Sayain women," smirked one of them.  
"Nappa don't be a leacher you have your own damn slave whores back home," snapped the another one. "Leave some for the rest of them."  
Corniss chuckled, "Whats wrong Centruis upset because the only thing you ever got was from your mate?"  
"At least I have a mate!" snapped Centruis.  
"He has a point Corniss," smirked Bardock.  
"Like you should talk," laughed Corniss.  
Nichol, Kim, and Lex watched the four men laugh and talk.  
"See that guy over there," said Nichol pointing at Corniss.  
"Yeah," said Kim.  
"Thats him."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
Just then a waiter came to order their drinks, then left to place the orders.   
"I wonder why you two are destined to be mates?"  
"What makes you think we are Lex?"  
"I had a vision."  
"Like Kim?"  
"No mine was a little more um whats the word lustful."  
"Excuse me."  
"In other words he was lusting for you."  
"Well what fun."  
"You were lusting for him."  
Then the girls burst out laughing at the thought of Nichol lusting after anyone. The laughter caught the attention of the Sayains. Who looked their way thoughtfully.  
"They are women from Earth," said Bardock.  
"So some of the earthlings actually survived surpriseing," muttered Nappa.  
"Human women are quite fragile aren't they?" smirked Bardock.  
"I fought one a few weeks ago," said Corniss thoughtfully. "She was quite the little hellcat. Since after all she survived against me and killed the other elite soilders with me."  
"Ah of course I wonder who the lusty ladies are?" smirked Nappa.  
"Lets find out then," smriked Corniss.  
"Sounds like fun," chuckled Bardock.  
So the men stood up in one swift movement and strolled over to the girl's table.   
"We are goin to have company soon," said Nichol without looking behind her.  
"Got ya daggers sisters?" asked Kim.  
Nichol smirked and removed a dagger from her boot.  
"Hello ladies," smirked Nappa.  
Kim, Lex, and Nichol exchanged a look. Kim rolled her eyes. Lex just smirked. Nichol got a good idea and signaled the idea to the others. Lex and Nichol chuckled.  
"Can we help you with something gentlemen," purred Nichol.  
"Yeah," grinned Nappa stroking her bare arm. "Ya can."  
"Was I talking to you?" sneered Nichol.  
"Always the real ladies charmer hey Nappa," laughed Bardock.  
Kim stared at him for several minutes and laughed. Bardock stared her in the eyes and smiled. Lex spoke up.  
"Would you boys like to join us?"   
"Sure," Nappa smirked.  
He pulled up a seat to sit next to Nichol. While Corniss sat on the other end of her.  
"So what are three very sensous ladies such has yourselves doing here without protection?" asked Bardock sitting next to Kim.  
Centruis just sat in between Lex and Corniss (thank God for big tables).  
"Perhaps we should introduce oursleves," Nichol said.  
"I agree," said Corniss. "I am Corniss the King's top adivsor, as well as his sparing partner, and an elite warrior."  
"I am Commander Nappa. When the king has a son I will be his trainer and body guard."  
"I am Commander Bardock the leader of an elite group of Sayains. This is my brother Centruis, he is a member of my crew."  
"I am Lady Kim."  
"I am Lady Lex."  
"I am Lady Nichola."  
"The name sounds almost like the bitch that killed the men of my crew."  
"Oh?"   
Then the drinks arrived, the Sayain's drinks as well (since they had ordered them and the waiter saw they moved so he brought them to the table). After a few drinks Nappa was drunk literal drunk and was hitting on Nichol. She finally got tired of it and kicked him into the stomach. Which was followed by a round house kick to the head. Nappa collasped onto the floor unconcisus.  
"Well now that that problem is taken out," Nichol said brushing her hands off.   
Corniss stared at her for several minutes.   
'She is quite tempting a very tempting morsal,' he thought. 'I wonder.'  
Corniss then while Nichol's back was turned and no one else was paying attention, slipped something in her drink. When Nichol sat down again she lifted her drink to her lips. The first thing Nichol noticed was the difference in smell. So she muttered a spell under her breathe. The spell would make it look like she was drinking, but the drink would still be there. She also knew who put it in there and why.  
A few minutes after Nichol put the glass down. She said another spell and her smell changed. Corniss smirked to himself when he noticed it. Centruis and Bardock rolled their eyes, but grinned. Kim couldn't help but notice that Bardock looked sorta cute when he smiled. Corniss looked at Kim and said.  
"Perhaps I should get her to a room here."  
"Perhaps."   
Kim and Lex exchanged a smirk with Nichol who had her head hanging, acting like the drug was taken effect. Then Corniss walked up to the bartender to get a room. Which he got has far back from the bar has possible. He then lead her to the room and locked the door. He pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Groping at her over the matiral of her shirt. What happened next Corniss didn't expect, Nichol slammed her fist into his jaw. Then he rolled off of her. She stradled him and jerked the dagger out of her boot. She pressed it into his neck, drawing some blood startling Corniss.   
"What the hell!" Corniss snapped.  
"Whats wrong Corniss you actually didn't think I would drink that drug did you?"  
"How did you notice?"  
"The smell of my drink was different."  
"How could you tell?"  
"I am very good."  
"I can tell."  
Corniss smirked up at the woman ontop of him. He wrapped his tail around her waist. Nichol snarled down at him, and slammed the back of her dagger into his face.  
"Get your damn tail off of me," she snarled.  
"No."  
"What?!"  
"I said no."  
"Why not?"  
"You are mine tonight."  
Then he grabbed her hair and yanked her face down to his. He pressed her lips firmly against his own. He then slammed his tongue into her mouth and thoart. He decided to take advantage of her shock he knocked her dagger away and listened satisfied has it clattered to the gound. He then flipped them over so he was on top of her. After that he moved his hands down to her other boot, so he could remove her other dagger, throwing that one to the ground as well. When he finally pulled away he started down at her furious face.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She shouted.  
"Seducing you woman I need to relieve myself. You seem to be the exact one to do the job."  
"Go to hell," she snarled reaching for her dagger.  
"Whats wrong looking for your other dagger? I got rid of it while I was tasting your mouth."  
"You son of a bitch!"  
"Now now be a nice little human whore and I won't be rough tonight anyways."  
"Get off of me!" Nichol screeched before slammed her knee into his groin.  
Corniss fell to the side in pain as Nichol got off the bed and dashed to the door. She grabbed the doorhandle and jiggled it.  
"Damnit do not tell me that you locked the door!"  
"We needed out privacy Nichol."  
Nichol turned around to stare at him for a minute.  
"Now then Nichol shall we get to the bonding and mating or would you prefer we skip the bonding and go straight to the mating?"  
Corniss was behind her and started kissing her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and through her onto the bed getting on top of her. He pressed her down on the bed under him, and then he started kissing her neck. It was then that the bond hit them once more and Nichol wrapped her arms around his neck.   
Corniss moved his mouth up her neck to her mouth, pushing his tongue into her inviting mouth. He moved his hands over her body slipping them under her shirt to touch her skin. He pushed her shirt up to the lower part of her breasts, then he removed his lips from her mouth and moved to her her stomach licking it. He then pushed her shirt completely off her body.   
Corniss moved his mouth up to her breasts. While his hands went down to her hips so he could undo the clasp holding them closed. Soon they were both undressed and Corniss was still the dominant partner0. But Nichol didn't mind the feeling of helplessness under him was almost wonderful. He pressed his lips forcefully down on her mouth. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. His kiss was setting her on fire.  
Corniss allowed himself to move his hands down her side to her hips. He pressed them against the mattress, before postioning himself over her.  
"This will hurt you do know that right?" he growled softly.  
"Of course."  
"Then why are you letting me a Sayain do it?"  
"Like you said we are choosen to be mates. By fate or perhaps we are destined."  
"How would you know?"  
"My guardians told me about you."  
"Who are your guardians?"  
"All in due time. You will find out later."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then at least tell me what the are."  
"Goddesses."  
"Of what?"  
"The Moon and the Sun."   
"Wise woman. Shall we continue?"  
"Yes, lets."  
Then Corniss entered her swiftly.  
_________________________________________________________  
Kim looked at the other two conciuss Sayains since Nappa was still out of it.   
"What now?" she asked.  
"Lets order another drink," piper up Bardock.  
"Um okay then," said Lex uncertainly looking at Centruis. "You're not drunk are you."  
"Who me?" slurred Centruis.   
"Um yeah you."  
"Not in the slightest," he piped dropping the slur.  
Lex stared at him and then she blinked in surprise.  
"Oh my God you were pretending to be drunk?"  
"Um yeah he was."  
Everyone was looked up has Nappa struggled to sit up. When he did he looked around and realised that Nichol and Corniss were missing.   
"Where'd the bastard and bitch go?"  
"Somewhere," answered Kim.  
"Oh well," he said throwing an arm around Lex.  
Which she threw off in disqust.  
"Do not touch me," she snapped.  
Nappa stared at her then folded his arms across his chest and huffed. Bardock laughed at him heartily.  
"Aw come on Nappa," he said laughing still. "Its only been like two women tonight, Usually its seven and you also usally end up being thrown thourgh windows."  
"Shut up Bardock," Nappa snarled.  
Kim just threw her head back and laughed at the comment. Just then Nichol cam back and said something to her and Lex. Both women nodded, excused themselves then left the bar.  
Blazing Tiger_______________________________________________  
"Whats going on Nichol?" asked Lex.   
The girls were heading to the audience chamber to speak with their mentors and guardains.  
"Remeber the prohecy that the Ladies told us about?"  
"Of course," snapped Lex.  
"Let's see if I can remeber it," said Kim.  
"Three young women,  
Born of Earth.  
Powerful,  
Strong,  
Independent,  
Kindness,  
Love,  
Wisdom,  
Honor,  
Truth,  
Justice,  
Be their code.  
Piracy and trade,  
Be their way.  
The Sun and Moon their guard,  
So mean them no harm.  
Moon and Sun their light.  
Born of the day,  
Children of the night.  
Lovers of life,  
They will bring an end to the darkness.  
Gaurd them well Sayain band,  
They hold your fate in their hands."  
"The prohcepy is talk about us," said Nichol stopping outside the door.   
"WHAT!" both Lex and Kim said.  
"We are women of earth, we are powerful, strong, independent, kindness, love, wisdom, honor, truth, and justice our code. We are pirates and traders. The Ladies of the Sun and Moon are our gaurds. We were to survive the light yet we do it in darkness. We love life and now we just ran into Sayains."  
"So," said Kim shrugging her shoulders.  
"Gaurd them well Sayain band, They hold your fate in their hands," quoted Nichol. "We are supposed to save the Sayains from Freeiza."  
"Oh wow you are right Nichol," Kim said has the girls knocked then entered the room.  
When the girls entered the room they dropped to one knee in front of the Goddesses.  
"Stand daughters," said Moon. "Tell us why you are here."  
"The prohcepy you have so often told us about," began Nichol. "Does it speak of us?"  
"It does."  
"We had not expected you girls to figure it out so soon," said Sun looking at her older sister. "How may I ask did you?"  
"We ran into some Sayains at Blood Moon."  
"Oh."  
"Yes thats when it hit me. They prohecy was talking about us. Why do we have to save them from Freezia?"  
"Because you must learn forgiveness this is the only way for you to do that."  
"BUT I HAVE LEARNED IT!"  
"Nichol you were always the one that did not posses that virtue completely. But I think that changed recently, for you all are destined to mate a Sayain. Nichol has already found hers, Kim you know him, Lex you have yet to meet him."  
"What are you saying?" demanded Lex.  
"Enough talk," said Moon. "Go rest tommorrow you must start to train for the battle with Freezia. It will be in one year."  
The girls looked at eachother and then bowed has one before leaving the room.  
A year later_________________________________________________  
Nichol, Lex, and Kim stood in their ship on their way to the Planet Veggitta. The girls would have to ignore every feeling that they had towards the Sayains. They had to destory Freezia in order to save the murder's of their people. Ordered to do so or not, they still murdered their people. Lex looked out the window and saw Freezia's ship.   
"Prepare for battle," she said. "Cause the moment we reach the planet and start reckin havic. All hell's goin to break loose."  
"Sounds like fun," remarked Nichol.  
"Grow up," snapped Kim.  
Nichol just smirked.  
Planet Veggitta______________________________________________   
King Veggitta stood ready to fight with Corniss and Bardock on either side of him. Then Nappa was on the other side of Bardock while Centruis was on the other side of Corniss. They were waiting for Freezia when men started swarmming out of the ship and attacking everything. In between fighting off some of Freezia's Elite, he heard a crash somewhere but ignored.since he was surronded by like ten of Freezia's army.   
"Final Flash!" shouted a female voice.  
King Veggitta stood amazed has a warrior woman. She had taken out half of Freezia's Army with her blast.   
"Kim to your left!" she shouted, then she turned her attention to King Veggitta. "Stop gappin and watch ya back!'  
Veggitta smirked and blasted away the other men behind him. Then he blasted away a man that was behind her.  
"Watch your own," he smirked at her.  
He immedatly recieved a smirk from her full lips. Then she blasted off to fight somemore. King Veggitta doing the same.   
Bardock was having trobule blasting away several men when.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
He whirled around and saw one of the girls from the bar enter the scene. Ready for battle.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"We came to save ya scrawny asses!"   
They fought their oppentants back to back.   
"How'd you get so strong?"  
"We've been training how else."  
"You're human though!"  
"Yeah so whats your point?"  
"You can't be strongyou're only human.'  
"Yeah well life's full of surprises."  
"Yeah well...."  
"Shut up and watch yourself."  
Corniss was surounded by ten men they had backed him into a corner. He was about to be blasted by all of them at the same time.  
"DRAGON'S FLAME!"  
A bright energy blasted all the men away.  
"What the hell?!"  
"Whats wrong upset that you were saved by a female?"  
"You!"  
"Of course."  
"How?"  
"Fight now talk later."  
Then Nichol and Corniss fought the somemore of Freezia's army.  
Hours later________________________________________________  
Zarbon and King Veggitta were fighting eachother. Zarbon seemed to have the upper hand. Lex blasted toward them cause she felt something strange in her chest. When she reached them. Zarbon had King Veggitta's neck in his grasp and was tightening his grip. Lex drew her hands to her side and gathered her energy. The energy gathering seemed to attract the attention of the two men. Zarbon turned toward her and smirked dropping the king.  
"Well well what do we have here? Do you plan on using that against me? Come on then."  
Lex threw the energy blast at him. Zarbon's eyes widened when he realised the power of the blast. He tried desperately to put a ki shield up. But the blast shoot straight threw and distingrating him. She then dropped to the king's side and healed him.  
"Woman who asked you to interfere?"  
"No one but if I didn't you would be dead."  
"Damn woman."  
"Shut up and swallow your damn pride!"  
King Veggitta growled deep in his thoart. Has he and and Lex glared at eachother. Suddenly Veggitta grabbed Lex's face and jerked her lips toward his. Lex's eyes widened and then she relaxed allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.  
{"Lexie get your ass over here," shouted Nichol in her mind"}  
Nichol was facing off with Freezia. Bardock, Corniss, and Kim were with her. Nichol contacted Lex.   
{"Lexie get your ass over here," shouted Nichol in her mind"}  
{"Hold on Nichol we are on our way," answered Lex."}  
Seconds later a rumpled King Veggitta and Lex appeared. Kim looked at them but decided not to ask. Then she saw Nichol trying to catch her eye. They both turned to Lex, then all three girls smirked at eachother. Lex and Kim appeared to either side of Nichol has she held her hands out in front of her. Kim and Lex placed one their hands on hers and began to power up. They focused all of their ki energy into Nichol's hands. Then allowed it to surge toward Freezia. Freezia looked on unimpressed then at the very last second realized how powerful the girls were. He screamed has the blast destoryed him.   
"Now that was fun," laughed Nichol.  
_________________________________________________________  
Eplilogue  
In which peace rained for all eternity and everyone lived happily ever after. Well until the next bad guy showed up. But that is another story and perhaps I will tell it to you. But no not now. No no that is a tale for later.  
  



End file.
